Duality
by Crazehun
Summary: Jeon Jungkook tak suka bekerja dibawah Kim Taehyung yang kaku. Fotografer itu memang berbakat, tapi apa gunanya jika tak bisa menguasai ilmu komunikasi dasar seperti berterima kasih dan tersenyum. Yah, setidaknya begitu pemikiran Jungkook sampai dia mengetahui sisi lain dari Kim Taehyung. Sisi yang ingin ia keluarkan lagi pada dunia, bagaimanapun caranya
1. Chapter 1

**DUALITY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VKOOK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TWOSHOOT!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry for typos, enjoy!**

* * *

Jungkook berlari cepat menyusuri lorong, sepotong roti bakar dalam gigitan, dan ransel yang tak tersampir dengan benar cukup menjelaskan situasinya pagi ini. Jungkook terlambat pagi ini, dirinya tak sadar bermain game sampai larut dan terlambat bangun keesokan paginya. Dan hari ini, Jungkook tak seharusnya terlambat.

BRAKK!

"Aku sampai!" Ia berteriak, kemudian mengatur napas. Ditutupnya pintu yang beberapa detik lalu terbanting keras, lalu menghempaskan diri ke sofa.

"Kau terlambat 10 menit, Jeon Jungkook-ssi." Sebuah suara menginterupsi.

Jungkook membuka mata, lalu menatap kesal fotografer didepannya.

"Ya, maafkan aku Kim Taehyung-ssi." Jungkook segera bangkit dari sofa, lalu mulai bekerja.

Ini tahun ketiganya bekerja sebagai asisten fotgrafer di salah satu kantor majalah fashion di Seoul, Elle Korea. Dan tahun pertama bekerja dibawah fotografer bernama Kim Taehyung, setelah sebelumnya bekerja dengan Kang Daniel, selama dua tahun. Dan jika disuruh memilih, Jungkook lebih suka bekerja dengan Daniel dibanding Taehyung. Dan seisi Elle Korea'4' tahu alasannya.

Daniel adalah orang yang santai, tak banyak menuntut, dan senang bercanda. Membuat Jungkook sedikit banyak beruntung bisa bekerja dengan Daniel ditahun pertamanya sebagai asisten fotografer. Banyak yang dia pelajari dari Daniel, terutama bagaimana cara berkomunikasi dengan para model yang bekerjasama dengan mereka. Penting untuk menjaga komunikasi dengan model, untuk memudahkan pekerjaan.

Dan saat Daniel memutuskan untuk berubah haluan menjadi fotografer alam di _National Geography_ , Jungkook tentu sedih. Dan lebih sedih, saat tahu dia akan bekerja dibawah Kim Taehyung. Fotografer Elle Korea yang sangat berbakat, dan perfeksionis. Jarang tersenyum, bahkan untuk memuji model saja bisa dihitung jari. Seseorang yang sulit untuk diajak bekerja sama. Dan Jungkook terjebak bersamanya.

"Jungkook-ssi, mana pakaian yang akan digunakan untuk pemotretan hari ini?" Taehyung bertanya

"Kupikir departemen pakaian akan membawanya satu jam sebelum pemotretan dimulai." Jungkook melihat arloji ditangannya, masih ada waktu dua jam sampai para model berdatangan untuk didandani.

"Bawa sekarang, aku ingin melihat jenis pakaian macam apa yang mereka berikan untuk kupotret."

Jungkook menghela napas,"Baiklah."

Ia keluar dari studio, lalu turun ke lantai departemen pakaian. Jungkook menghampiri Rose di meja resepsionis

"Hai, Rose." Sapa Jungkook, ia tersenyum

"Oh, selamat pagi, Jungkook-a." Rose balas menyapa,"ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Kim Taehyung memintaku membawa pakaian hari ini sekarang juga." Jungkook menjawab

Rose terkekeh,"Selalu merepotkan, ya? Baiklah, ayo ikut aku."

Jungkook mengikuti Rose menyusuri lorong-lorong penuh pakaian bermerk yang Jungkook yakin butuh waktu seumur hidup untuk mengumpulkannya. Mereka berhenti di ujung sebuah lorong, Rose menarik keluar 2 rak penuh pakaian untuk Jungkook bawa.

"Ini koleksi kita bulan ini,"Rose memberitahu,"Kau butuh bantuan membawanya?"

Jungkook menggeleng,"Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri. Terima kasih, Rose."

Dengan sedikit bersusah payah, Jungkook membawa 2 rak itu menuju lift. Ia memainkan ponselnya selagi menunggu pintu lift terbuka.

"Selamat pagi, asisten Jeon."

Jungkook menoleh, lalu membelalakkan mata, tak percaya,"Kang Daniel?"

Daniel tersenyum lebar,"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik! Wah, sudah lama tak melihatmu. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku lumayan. Baru saja menyelesaikan perjalanan ke Brazil."

"Wah, kau sekarang sering bepergian keliling dunia, ya. Terakhir kulihat di sns kau berada di Ceko."

"Tuntutan pekerjaan, kau tahu."

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Sebelum Kim Taehyung itu mulai marah marah." Ujar Jungkook

"Biar kubantu! Kebetulan ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya."

"Well, terima kasih atas bantuannya."

Daniel mengambil satu rak di kiri Jungkook, lalu masuk bersama kedalam lift. Sepanjang jalan, keduanya terus berbincang sambil sesekali Daniel menyapa pekerja yang dikenalnya di lorong menuju studio Taehyung.

KLEK!

"Kinerjamu makin lambat, Jeon Jungkook-ssi."

Jungkook menghela napas, mencoba menahan kesal yang sejak pagi ini sudah berada di ubun-ubun.

Daniel tersenyum,"Masih dingin seperti biasa, eh? Kim Taehyung?"

Taehyung menoleh dari balik punggungnya, lalu menghampiri Daniel didekat pintu. Keduanya berhadapan.

"Ada perlu apa kesini?" Taehyung bertanya dingin

Daniel terkekeh, sementara Jungkook memilih membawa kedua rak pakaian itu kedalam ruang ganti, menjauhi lokasi yang berpotensi besar menjadi medan tempur dalam beberapa menit.

Dari balik pintu, Jungkook mencoba menguping pembicaraan keduanya.

" _Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Taehyung-a."_

 _"Cepat katakan, lalu pergi. Aku masih perlu bekerja."_

 _"Kau masih marah padaku karena indsiden 5 tahun lalu? Oh, ayolah. Kau tahu aku hanya bercanda saat itu."_

 _"Pintu keluar masih belum berpindah tempat, jika kau harus kuberitahu."_

 _"Oke, oke. Aku langsung ke inti permasalahan."_ Daniel menjeda sejenak, _"Aku ingin kau ikut denganku ke Islandia bulan depan, untuk Pulitzer. Bayarannya lumayan, dan kau satu-satunya fotografer yang memiliki perspektif luar biasa untuk panorama alam yang bisa kupikirkan. Jadi, bagaimana?"_

 _"Tidak tertarik."_

Jungkook tak habis pikir. Kim Taehyung baru saja ditawarkan menjadi salah satu peserta ajang penghargaan fotografi paling bergengsi di bumi, dan dia menolaknya dalam sekali napas? Bagian mana dari otaknya yang sudah rusak? Ah, sepertinya bagian berpikir logis.

Tapi, ada bagian lain dari pembicaraan itu yang juga menarik atensi Jungkook. Tentang kejadian 5 tahun lalu, berarti setahun sebelum dirinya masuk ke Elle Korea. Sebut Jungkook terlalu mencampuri urusan orang, tapi dia jelas penasaran.

* * *

Jungkook sedang membuat kopi untuk beberapa model di dapur lantai 10, karena pantry dalam studio tak bisa dipakai sebelum pihak perbaikan memperbaiki selang gas yang rusak.

"Hai, Jungkook." seseorang menyapanya, Jungkook menoleh, lalu tersenyum.

"Hai, ." ia balas menyapa

Eleanor Young, _chief editor_ Elle Korea yang terkenal. Dirinya menjadi alasan Elle Korea bisa berkembang pesat dan menjadi pesaing Elle New York dan Elle Milan dalam beberapa tahun belakang. Salah satu orang yang paling lama berada di Elle Korea. Jungkook mendadak memiliki ide, ia berbalik menghadap Eleanor yng sedang menunggu air mendidih untuk tehnya.

"Hey, ." Jungkook memanggil,"bisa aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Oh, sure. What is it, darling?"

Jungkook tak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya, tapi ia berhipotesa jika Eleanor bersedia menjawab apapun pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau tahu jika Kang Daniel dan Kim Taehyung pernah terlibat masalah? 5 tahun lalu, mungkin?"

Dahi Eleanor mengerut,"I don't think they have. But, coba tanya Jessica Jung di departemen kecantikan. She's the gossip girl."

Jungkook mengangguk, lalu tersenyum, ia mengambil beberapa cangkir kopi hangat yang dibuatnya, lalu meletakkannya diatas nampan,"Goodbye, ."

"Have a wonderful day, darling!"

Jessica Jung, tentu saja. Empat tahun Jungkook bekerja dan mengenal hampir seluruh karyawan di Elle Korea, hanya Jessica yang paling banyak bicara. Dia dan saudaranya, Krystal, selalu punya bahan untuk dibicarakan. Mulai dari skandal Hallyu star yang bahkan belum terbit beritanya ke media, sampai perselingkuhan direktur Elle Korea sebelumnya dengan salah satu model yang menjadi representatif koleksi musim panas. Keduanya otomatis didepak dari perusahaan saat seluruh kantor mengetahui skandal tersebut. Dan sang direktur diceraikan seminggu kemudian oleh sang istri yang naik pitam karena ulahnya. Benar-benar berita sensasional. Kadang Jungkook penasaran siapa sumber gosip Jung bersaudara itu.

Jadi jika ada gosip yang tak Jungkook ketahui, dua orang itu adalah yang paling bisa dipercaya olehnya.

"Maaf menunggu, ini kopinya!" Jungkook berseru sesaat setelah membuka pintu studio

Setengah lusin model menghampirinya dan mengambil asal gelas diatas nampan. Menyisakan dua gelas, untuknya dan Taehyung. Ia meletakkan nampan itu diatas meja, lalu menghampiri Taehyung yang terlihat sibuk mengatur kameranya.

Jungkook melihat arloji di tangannya,"Para model akan siap dalam 15 menit. Aku akan mulai mengatur pencahayaan sekarang." ia memberitahu

"Pasang mode default. Akan kulihat apa cocok dengan tema kali ini."

Jungkook mengangguk, lalu memasang lampu dan peralatan lainnya sesuai perintah Taehyung.

"Jungkook-ssi, bisa kau yang memegang reflektor? Dan Yuta-ssi, mulai memainkan cahaya merah dan biru." Taehyung memerintah

Sesi pemotretan kali ini adalah untuk edisi musim semi Elle Korea, bertema bunga krisan dan baby's breath. Memunculkan keindahan sekumpulan bunga yang biasanya hanya menjadi pendamping bunga utama, seperti mawar dan tulip. Jungkook tak terlalu tertarik dengan bunga, karena itu dia hanya mencoba mengikuti arahan Taehyung sebaik mungkin dan berdoa dirinya tak mengacau.

Pemotretan berjalan lancar, Jungkook melirik Taehyung dari belik reflektor. Wajahnya masih datar dan serius seperti biasa. Tapi ia bisa melihat sekilas seringai dalam rautnya. Dalam hati Jungkook bersorak senang. Hari ini tak berjalan buruk sampai akhir, setidaknya.

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya!" Jungkook berseru, sambil membungkukkan badan. Para model membalas seruannya dengan ucapan terima kasih yang sama, lalu berbenah diri untuk pulang.

Jungkook membereskan peralatan studio, lalu mengambil ranselnya. Ia menghampiri Yuta, asisten junior yang cukup sial harus bekerja dengan si muka dingin Taehyung di pekerjaan pertamanya.

"Hey, Yuta." Jungkook menyapa,"kau ingin makan malam denganku hari ini?"

Yuta tersenyum,"Maaf sunbae-nim." ujarnya tak enak,"aku harus pulang dan merawat ibuku."

"Oh, tentu. Cepat pulang, jangan biarkan ibumu menunggu." Jungkook berujar

Yuta tersenyum, lalu membungkuk cepat sebelum menghilang dari studio. Kini tinggal Jungkook dan Taehyung yang tersisa.

"Taehyung-ssi, aku pulang."

Taehyung tak membalas, masih fokus pada ponselnya. Dan Jungkook tak menunggu sampai Taehyung membalas ucapannya, buang buang waktu. Toh selama setahun ia bekerja, Taehyung tak pernah bicara diluar pekerjaan dengannya. Menyapa hanya formalitas saja.

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka, Jungkook masuk dan menyapa beberapa orang didalamnya. Termasuk Jessica dan Krystal.

Kesempatan bagus.

"Um, Jessica-ssi, Krystal-ssi." Jungkook memanggil, keduanya menoleh

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Kudengar kalian pro untuk urusan lokal Elle Korea."

Kedua wanita disebelahnya refleks tersenyum. Urusan lokal adalah sebutan halus yang sering digunakan keduanya untuk gosip. Dan tukang gosip mana yang menolak saat ada orang yang menginginkan informasi darinya.

"Apa itu, Jungkook-ssi?" tanya Jessica

"Apa Kang Daniel dan Kim Taehyung punya masalah selama bekerja disini? 5 tahun lalu?"

Jessica dan Kystal saling melempar tatapan,"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" kini Krystal yang bertanya

"Hanya penasaran,"Jungkook menjawa jujur,"Kang Daniel berkunjung ke studio pagi ini dan aku tak sengaja mendengar dia menyinggung masalah 5 tahun lalu."

"Hm..."Jessica tampak berpikir,"Masalah yang panjang, tak bisa kuceritakan disini."

"Kau ada waktu untuk Samgyeopsal, Jungkook-ssi?" tanya Krystal

"Tentu, kebetulan aku ingin makan malam diluar." Jungkook menjawab.

* * *

CSHH!

Suara daging yang mulai matang membuat rasa lapar Jungkook meningkat, tapi dia harus menahannya karena ada hal penting yang akan disampaikan Jessica dan Krystal.

"Kupikir saat itu adalah pesta akhir tahun." Jessica memulai, sebelum Krystal menyikut saudarinya.

"Anak ini harus tahu sejarah awalnya dulu!" ia memperingatkan, Jessica mengangguk

"Kim Taehyung yang kau kenal sekarang, tak sama dengan Kim Taehyung yang kukenal 7 tahun lalu saat dia pertama kali masuk ke Elle Korea." Jessica menenggak Soju dalam gelas,"Kim Taehyung adalah moodmaker divisi fotografi. Happy Virus yang selalu tersenyum dan tertawa, selalu berpikiran positif. Dia orang yang sopan, pada siapapun. Terutama para model, karena menurutnya para model adalah sumber seni yang harus dia hormati."

Wow, membayangkan seorang Kim Taehyung tersenyum saja sudah sulit untuk Jungkook. Apalagi dirinya sebagai seorang moodmaker dan Happy Virus. Menakjubkan.

"Lalu tak lama setelah masuk, hasil pemotretannya mulai dilihat oleh direksi. Dan tahun kedua dia berada di Elle Korea, posisinya naik menjadi fotografer utama."

"Saat itulah Daniel mulai menaruh ketidaksukaannya pada Taehyung." kini Krystal yang bercerita,"jadi dia merencanakan sesuatu untuk menjatuhkan Taehyung."

Oke, cerita mereka mulai tak masuk akal. Jungkook tak mungkin bisa percaya jika Daniel yang dikenalnya berbuat sejahat itu hanya karena seseorang lebih berbakat darinya.

"Kang Daniel tak mungkin melakukan itu." Jungkook memotong, tanpa sengaja

Kedua bersaudari Jung itu saling menatap, lalu tertawa

"Astaga, Jungkook-ssi." Jessica berujar disela tawa,"Aku tak menyangka kau sepolos ini."

Jungkook berkedip cepat, tak mengerti.

"Biar kuberitahu satu rahasia besar Kang Daniel, hoobae-ku sayang." ia melanjutkan

"Dibalik sifatnya yang bagai malaikat itu, dia adalah iblis. Dia sumber semua cerita yang kami sebarkan."

Yang ini benar-benar diluar ekspektasinya. Awalnya, saat dia setuju untuk ikut dengan dua orang seniornya ini, Jungkook hanya berharap mendengar beberapa kesalahpahaman antara kedua fotografer andalan Elle Korea.

"Ya, terima saja jika malaikat departemen fotografi adalah Dispatch." ujaran Krystal kembali membuat Jungkook sadar. Ia kembali memfokuskan diri pada cerita keduanya.

"Saat itu pesta akhir tahun, diadakan di rooftop kantor, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Dan berita tentang skandal direktur Choi dengan model itu sudah cukup tersebar. Tapi karena tak cukup bukti, Daniel mau tak mau harus mencari bukti agar gosipnya terbukti. Jadi dia mengambil resiko dengan kameranya, dan diam-diam masuk kedalam kantor direktur."

"Saat itu ia tak sengaja bertemu Taehyung yang baru saja datang di lift. Lalu, terpikirkan sebuah ide dalam kepalanya." sambung Krystal,"kenapa tak menggunakan anak baru ini saja. Daripada membahayakan diri sendiri."

Jungkook seperti tersambar petir.

"Jadi dia mengajak Taehyung ke ruang direktur, berbohong jika direktur memanggil keduanya untuk mengambil beberapa foto dalam ruangannya untuk dijadikan referensi dekorasi ulang."

"Dan sesaat sebelum direktur masuk bersama selingkuhannya, Daniel diam-diam bersembunyi, meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih sibuk memotret."

"Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya." Krystal melahap Samgyeopsal dalam piring,"Daniel mendapat foto yang dibutuhkannya, dan Taehyung terlibat masalah serius dengan direktur Choi. Meski setelahnya berakhir begitu saja saat direktur Choi diberhentikan."

"Dan Kim Taehyung menjadi dingin pada semua orang setelah kejadian itu?" Jungkook memperpendek cerita

"Kau baru saja ditipu oleh orang paling baik yang pernah kau temui. Menurutku wajar jika Taehyung kehilangan kepercayaan pada semua orang. Kejadian itu pasti menghantamnya sangat keras." Jessica kembali menenggak Soju.

Jungkook termenung, memikirkan semua yang diceritakan dua wanita yang sedang melahap babi didepannya ini, mengesampingkan kemungkinan jika cerita yang dikatakan mereka adalah karangan, mulai masuk akal. Yah, Jungkook juga mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama jika dimainkan sampai seperti itu oleh seseorang yang dikiranya baik seperti Kang Daniel.

"Tapi yang kudengar, Taehyung tak sepenuhnya berubah."Krystal bicara, disela kunyahan. Jungkook mengangkat kepala, menatap kearah sang wanita bersurai coklat keemasan dihadapannya.

"Ini berita baru, dan yang jelas bukan berasal dari Kang Daniel. Jadi aku belum bisa mengkonfirmasi kebenarannya." ia melanjutkan,"kudengar Taehyung masih suka menghibur anak-anak di rumah sakit Universitas Seoul. Itu rutinitas akhir minggunya. Kau ingin mengeceknya?" Krystal menatap Jungkook

Jungkook tersenyum, ia mengangguk semangat.

"Terima kasih untuk informasinya, noona-deul!" serunya, kelewat senang,"makan malam kali ini biar aku yang bayar. Selamat malam!"

Jungkook menghampiri kasir untuk membayar, lalu pergi meninggalkan restoran.

Oke, kenapa dia harus bersemangat sampai seperti ini?

Tidak jelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hey!**

 **Sorry, ff kali ini lebih panjang dari ekspektasi, jadi harus dibagi jadi dua chapter. I hope that's okay _**

 **Chapter kedua mungkin ku post beberapa hari dari sekarang, I'm not sure when my idea will come.**

 **So, enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ps. Maaf harus buat Kang Daniel tersayang jadi antagonis, soalnya gaada idol yang bisa kupikirkan selain dia**

 **Regards, Min**


	2. Chapter 2

**DUALITY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VKOOK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TWOSHOOT (2/2)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry for typos, enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jadi sebenarnya...apa yang Jungkook lakukan disini?

Oke, sejak tahu tentang perselisihan antara Kang Daniel dan Kim Taehyung, Jungkook jadi lebih menaruh simpati pada si wajah dingin itu. Tapi tidak jadi alasan sampai dia harus bangun pagi-pagi dan sampai di rumah sakit seperti ini, kan?

Kenapa Jungkook melakukan hal sampai seperti ini? Dirinya juga tidak mengerti.

Ah, sudah terlanjur sampai. Sekalian saja Jungkook berkeliling area rumah sakit. Toh tak ada jadwal khusus yang harus dilakukannya hari ini. Mengesampingkan jadwal rutin bangun siangnya setiap akhir pekan.

Jungkook mengelilingi rumah sakit seperti orang kebingungan. Dilihatnya setiap ruangan yang ada, mencari bukti apakah ucapan Jung bersaudara itu benar atau tidak. Aksinya itu ternyata tertangkap seorang suster yang sedang berjaga.

"Permisi, tuan. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Suster itu menghampiri Jungkook

Jungkook nyaris berteriak, ia menggeleng kaku

"A-aku hanya sedang mencari teman."

"Oh, benarkah? Siapa namanya? Mungkin aku bisa bantu mencari."

Oke, Jungkook merasa dirinya mulai gila,"Kim Taehyung?" bertanya seseorang yang bahkan tak dirawat disini pada seorang suster

Raut wajah suster itu berubah cerah saat Jungkook menyebut nama Taehyung, ia tersenyum,

"Anda datang untuk melihat pertunjukkannya juga?" suster itu bertanya

Jungkook menggaruk belakang kepalanya,"Taehyung benar-benar ada disini?"

Suster itu mengangguk,"Kim Taehyung selalu datang setiap minggu untuk menghibur anak-anak. Tapi dia cukup populer di rumah sakit secara general."

Jadi kedua orang itu tidak hanya membual. Jungkook tersenyum

"Bisa tolong tunjukkan tempatnya?"

"Tentu! Mari ikut aku."

Suster itu membawanya menuju ruang konferensi, sayup-sayup suara musik terdengar dari dalam.

CKLEK!

Jungkook mematung ditempat.

Atensinya terfokus seluruhnya keatas panggung. Diantara pemegang instrumen yang duduk disana, netranya hanya menatap satu arah. Seorang Saksofonis yang sedang memainkan Saksofonnya ditengah panggung.

Seorang Kim Taehyung mahir bermain Saksofon?

Kejutan apa lagi yang akan Jungkook ketahui semakin dia berada dekat dengan sang fotografer itu?

PROKK! PROKK! PROKK!

Anak-anak dan beberapa lansia yang duduk di bangku penonton bertepuk tangan keras saat Taehyung selesai dengan penampilannya. Jungkook juga ikut bertepuk tangan. Taehyung tersenyum, kemudian membungkuk hormat, sebelum kembali ke tempatnya duduk dan membiarkan performer lain tampil. Jungkook mengambil tempat di barisan belakang, memutuskan untuk menonton sampai selesai pertunjukkan musik ini.

* * *

Oke, Jungkook panik sekarang.

Saat memutuskan untuk mencaritahu dan akhirnya datang ke rumah sakit, Jungkook tak memikirkan apa yang harusnya dia katakan saat bertemu Kim Taehyung. Dia tidak berpikiran sejauh itu!

Jadi sepertinya cukup wajar jika setelah acara selesai, hal yang pertama kali dilakukannya adalah berlari keluar ruang konferensi dan mencari tempat sembunyi. Jungkook menghentikan langkah di kamar mandi. Ia membuka keran, lalu membasuh wajahnya yang sedikit berkeringat.

TAP!

"Jeon Jungkook?"

DEG!

Belum sampai 5 menit kabur, Jungkook sudah ketahuan.

Jungkook menoleh, dan berjengit kaget melihat Taehyung sudah berdiri kurang dari dua meter didepannya. Tangannya memegang sebuah tas, yang Jungkook rasa adalah Saksofon milik Taehyung.

"O-oh, Kim Taehyung-ssi!" Seru Jungkook,"a-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kau sendiri?" Taehyung balas bertanya, matanya tertuju pada Jungkook

Jungkook sangat ingin melarikan diri dari situasi ini. Matanya bergerak cepat, mencari alasan yang cukup logis untuk membuat Taehyung percaya.

"Obat!" ia menjawab, kelewat kencang,"aku sedang menunggu obatku."

"Obat?" Sebelah alis Taehyung naik,"kau sakit?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Kim Taehyung-ssi." Jungkook menolak menjawab,"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Taehyung mengangkat sedikit tas dalam genggamannya,"Aku bermain musik untuk pasien disini. Mencoba menghibur mereka."

Wow, Jungkook tak berharap Taehyung untuk jujur. Sebenarnya.

"Tch," tanpa disadari Jungkook berdecih,"Kau? Menghibur pasien? Untukmu tersenyum saja sepertinya mustahil."

Taehyung tak menjawab. Jungkook mendadak merasa ucapannya barusan keterlaluan.

"Karena itu kubilang aku berusaha." Taehyung berujar, pelan. Lalu berbalik pergi. Melupakan apapun itu tujuan utamanya mendatangi kamar mandi

Jungkook yang panik, secepat kilat mengeringkan tangan dan wajahnya dengan tisu, lalu mengejar Taehyung. Bagaimanapun, dia perlu meminta maaf atas sikapnya.

Ia melihat punggung Taehyung berjalan menjauh, membuka pintu kaca, dan menghilang diantara pepohonan. Jungkook berlari, dan menoleh kesana sini mencari keberadaan Taehyung. Ia menemukan Taehyung sedang duduk termenung di kursi taman. Perlahan, Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung.

"Hey," Jungkook mulai bicara,"aku minta maaf. Kata-kataku barusan keterlaluan."

Taehyung menghela napas,"Lupakan." Ia beranjak pergi

Jungkook mulai kesal. Bertahun-tahun menghadapi tempramen Taehyung yang mengerikan, dan ini batasnya.

"BERHENTI MENGABAIKAN ORANG LAIN, KIM TAEHYUNG!" Jungkook berteriak

Bukan hanya Taehyung, tapi beberapa perawat dan pasien yang berada didekatnya ikut terkejut mendengar teriakan lantang Jungkook.

"Berhenti bersikap seolah kau satu-satunya manusia di planet ini!" Jungkook kembali menyeru, lebih pelan dari sebelumnya

Taehyung berbalik, dan kembali dikejutkan oleh air mata Jungkook. Kali ini giliran Taehyung yang panik. Ia mendekati Jungkook, lalu menariknya pergi dari area taman.

Keduanya berhenti di belakang rumah sakit, tempat ambulans biasa terparkir. Taehyung menyuruh Jungkook untuk duduk, sementara ia membeli minuman. Taehyung kembali dengan dua kaleng minuman dingin dalam genggaman. Ia memberikan satu kaleng minuman pada Jungkook.

Jungkook menghapus air matanya, lalu menerima minuman pemberian Taehyung tersebut.

"Maaf merepotkanmu. Dan harusnya kau tak harus melihat aku menangis. Aku tak sendiri tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba menangis seperti itu." Jungkook meracau. ia meneguk minumannya cepat

"Pelan-pelan, kau bisa tersedak." Taehyung menasehati. Ia membuka kaleng minumannya, kemudian bersandar. Kepalanya menengadah, menatap langit.

Tak ada yang bicara hingga beberapa menit selanjutnya.

DRRT!

Getaran dalam saku celana Jungkook menghapus keheningan itu. Jungkook meraih ponselnya, kemudian menatap layar berisi beberapa baris pesan dari Kang Daniel, yang bertanya apakah Jungkook memiliki waktu untuk makan siang bersamanya.

"Pergilah jika kau punya urusan." Ujar Taehyung

Jungkook kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana, ia ikut bersender pada bangku. Hah, setelah mendengar semua cerita Jessica dan Krystal, Jungkook tak yakin bisa menemui Kang Daniel dan tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Hanya Kang Daniel. Dia mengajakku makan siang." Jungkook bersumpah dia bisa merasakan tubuh Taehyung menegang saat dirinya menyebut nama Kang Daniel.

Jungkook menoleh kearah Taehyung,"Aku mendengar cerita tentangmu dan Kang Daniel beberapa tahun lalu." Jungkook memulai,"kau benar-benar dijebak olehnya, ya."

Taehyung terkekeh,"Darimana kau mendengar gosip seperti itu? Ah, pasti duo Jung itu." ia tertawa pelan,"Jangan mudah percaya mulut wanita. Mereka itu ular."

"Benarkah?" Jungkook tersenyum miris,"tapi kenapa aku merasa hal itu benar?"

Jungkook menghela napas,"Oke, aku berbohong soal mengambil obat. Sebenarnya aku datang kesini untuk melihatmu."

Taehyung menoleh, kini keduanya saling bertatap muka,"Melihatku?"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan,"Jessica dan Krystal yang memberitahuku kau sering pergi kesini untuk menghibur anak-anak."

"Dan...untuk apa kau kemari?"

Jungkook memutus kontak mata, ia menatap langit, kemudian menghela napas,"Entahlah." Jawabnya,"setelah mendengar cerita keduanya, aku merasa harus menemuimu."

"Kenapa?"

Jungkook tertawa pelan,"Ini terdengar konyol, tapi aku sangat ingin melihat fotografer jenius disebelahku ini tersenyum."

Pipi Taehyung memerah. Ia membuang muka, lalu kembali duduk tegak. Ia menghabiskan minumannya dalam sekali minum. Bagaimana bisa dia salah tingkah seperti ini hanya karena Jungkook ingin melihatnya tersenyum!

"Kau terlihat senang menghibur pasien-pasien tadi." Jungkook melanjutkan

Taehyung tersenyum, ia menatap kosong kaleng ditangan,"Mereka menyenangkan. Dan mungkin hanya mereka orang-orang yang memiliki potensi paling kecil untuk menusukku dari belakang."

"Aku tidak tahu rasanya seperti apa, karena itu aku tidak akan menghakimi secara sepihak." Jungkook berkomentar, "tapi menurutmu, apakah hal ini tidak egois?"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook,"Apa maksudmu?"

"Coba pikirkan," ujarnya,"Anak-anak ini, dan para lansia yang baru saja kau hibur. Bisa melihat senyum dan tawamu setiap minggu sebanyak yang mereka mau. Tapi teman-teman dan kolegamu di Elle Korea, yang lebih lama mengenalmu, harus mendapat sisi dingin dan menyeramkan seorang Kim Taehyung."

"Apa kau baru saja membicarakan dirimu sendiri, Jeon Jungkook-ssi?" Taehyung memotong

"Kau tak dengar apa yang barusan kukatakan?" Jungkook sedikit kesal,"paling lama aku baru mengenalmu selama 2 tahun. Dan kau sudah bekerja di Elle Korea lebih lama daripada aku. Apa selama itu kau tidak memiliki teman? Jadi kupikir tidak adil bagi mereka yang biasa melihat kau tertawa dipagi hari mendadak harus berhadapan dengan wajahmu yang sedingin es setelah kejadian itu."

Taehyung terdiam. Berusaha mencerna perkataan Jungkook yang jika semakin dipikir, ada benarnya.

"Aku tahu kau sulit mempercayai orang lain. Tapi, aku yakin tak semua orang berniat jahat padamu." Jungkook menyelesaikan kalimat, ia meneguk minumannya

"Seperti dirimu?" Sarkas Taehyung, yang dibalas kekehan Jungkook

"Menurutmu aku tidak akan menusukmu dari belakang seperti apa yang Kang Daniel lakukan?" ia menatap Taehyung

"K-kau akan melakukannya?" Taehyung mendadak merasa takut dengan asistennya sendiri

Jungkook tertawa,"Tergantung dari bagaimana anda memperlakukan saya, Kim Taehyung-ssi."

Keduanya tertawa bersama. Ah, ini pertama kalinya Jungkook melihat Taehyung tertawa. Dan rasanya menyenangkan. Tak sia-sia dia meninggalkan ranjang kesayangannya pagi ini.

"Hey, ingin membuat perjanjian?" Tawar Jungkook

"Perjanjian apa?" Taehyung balas bertanya

"Aku akan membantumu setiap minggu disini, asalkan kau kembali menjadi Kim Taehyung yang ceria. Bagaimana?"

"Kau bisa apa?" Taehyung bertanya, ragu

"Yah, aku memang tidak bisa memainkan instrumen apapun." Jawab Jungkook,"tapi aku bisa menari dan bernyanyi."

Taehyung tersenyum, ia mengulurkan tangan, yang disambut baik oleh Jungkook.

Hahh! Jungkook, untuk pertama kalinya, menginginkan hari senin untuk datang lebih cepat.

* * *

Tak ada yang berbeda hari ini, kecuali sikap Jungkook yang terlalu terburu-buru. Ia mengatur napas didalam lift, setelah berlari dari halte bus.

"Good Morning, Jungkook. You look happier than usual."

Jungkook menoleh, lalu tersenyum pada Eleanor yang berdiri dibelakangnya,

"Aku punya firasat bagus tentang hari ini."

TING!

Pintu lantai 12 terbuka, Jungkook mengeratkan ranselnya, lalu keluar dan berbelok ke kanan. Tempat studionya berada.

Beberapa orang berkumpul didepan pintu studio yang terbuka, sepertinya ada hal menarik didalam.

"Oh, Jungkook-ssi!" Wendy, stylist yang bekerja bersamanya di studio juga berada dalam kerumunan, Jungkook menghampirinya

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya

"Kim Taehyung!" Wendy menyeru,"dia berubah!"

Jungkook tertawa pelan,"Berubah? Seperti Power Ranger?"

"Bukan!" Wendy menghentakkan kaki,"sebaiknya kau masuk saja kedalam. Kurasa dia menunggumu."

Jungkook mengangguk, lalu masuk kedalam studio. Suara jepretan kamera terdengar begitu dia masuk kedalam. Ia melihat Taehyung sedang memotret beberapa model, yang sedang tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi." Jungkook memberi salam

Taehyung menoleh, lalu tersenyum,"Selamat pagi Jungkook-ssi!" ia berseru riang

Jungkook membatu untuk beberapa saat. Wow, senyuman Taehyung bisa membawa dampak besar rupanya. Jadi dia balas tersenyum, lalu meletakkan ranselnya.

"Apa pekerjaanku hari ini, Kim Taehyung-ssi?" Jungkook bertanya

"Hmm, tolong buatkan cokelat panas untukku?" Taehyung meminta,"terima kasih."

"Oke." Jungkook menyetujui.

Ini pertama kalinya sejak Jungkook berkerjasama dengan Taehyung, ia tidak merasa tertekan. Jika tahu Taehyung bisa bersikap semenyenangkan ini, mungkin Jungkook akan mencari tahu lebih awal tentang perubahan sikapnya. Yah, setidaknya Taehyung yang dulu sudah kembali. Jungkook cukup puas dengan itu.

Kini studio tak lagi dingin seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Para model merasa nyaman bekerja bersama Taehyung, juga para stylist dan make up coordinator. Bahkan jika boleh sombong, beberapa stylist dari studio lain sering berharap jika mereka berada di studio seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Jungkook-ssi, ini sudah jam makan siang?" Taehyung bertanya, sambil tetap memotret

Jungkook melihat arlojinya,"Iya, Taehyuung-ssi."

"Oke!" Taehyung mengalungkan kameranya, menyudahi sesi pemotretan hari ini,"Terima kasih untuk kerjasamanya!" ia berseru

Jungkook dan Yuta sedang membereskan peralatan saat Taehyung menghampiri keduanya.

"Yuta-ssi, Jungkook-ssi." Panggilnya,"Bagaimana kalau kita bertiga makan diluar? Aku yang traktir."

"Benarkah? Aku ikut!" Jungkook bersorak senang

"Oh, maaf Kim Taehyung-ssi, Jungkook-ssi. Aku ada janji lain." Yuta terlihat menyesal

"Hei, tidak apa-apa. Benar, kan?" Taehyung melihat kearah Jungkook,

Tunggu dulu! Ini berarti, Jungkook dan Taehyung akan makan siang berdua saja? Astaga! Kenapa Jungkook jadi panik begini?

"I-iya." Jungkook tergagap.

Ketiganya keluar dari Studio dan pergi ke lobi. Yuta berpisah di pintu keluar, sementara Jungkook dan Taehyung berjalan sepanjang trotoar, mencari restoran untuk makan siang.

Netra Jungkook tiba-tiba terpaku pada restoran diseberang jalan, dari dulu dia selalu ingin mencoba lobster yang ada disana. Tapi, harga lobster terlalu mahal untuknya.

Taehyung menyadari arah pandangan Jungkook, sebuah restoran makanan laut, yang kelihatan cukup mahal, diseberang jalan.

"Kau ingin makan seafood?" Taehyung bertanya

Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu menoleh kearah Taehyung,"Eh?" ia terkejut,"Ah, tidak. Ayo makan bibimbap saja. Aku tahu restoran yang enak."

"Tapi kau terlihat sangat ingin ke restoran itu." Taehyung berkeras,"kenapa kita tidak makan disana?"

"Kau tahu berapa harga sekali makan disana? Setengah biaya sewa apartemenku untuk sebulan." Jungkook memberitahu,"aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan uangku hanya untuk makan. Meskipun aku sangat ingin kesana."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook, tatapannya tak terbaca

"Kita tetap pergi kesana!" Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook menyeberangi jalan.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Seorang pelayan menghadang didepan pintu

"Ah, ya. Meja untuk 2 orang?" Jawab Taehyung

"Sudah membuat reservasi?"

Taehyung menggeleng,"Tapi bisa tolong aku bertemu Hoseok hyung?"

"Ah, manajer Jung? Tunggu sebentar."

"Kau mengenal manajer tempat ini?" Jungkook bertanya, tak percaya

Taehyung hanya tersenyum. Tangannya masih setia menggenggam jemari Jungkook.

Seorang pria dalam balutan jas marun keluar tak lama setelahnya, Taehyung memeluk pria itu, kemudian memperkenalkan Jungkook sebagai asisten fotografer-nya di Elle Korea.

"Meja kosong? Tentu saja ada! Apapun untuk adik kesayanganku." Pria bernama Hoseok itu tersenyum lebar

PROK! PROK!

Hoseok bertepuk tangan dua kali, lalu seorang pelayan menghampirinya

"June, layani dua tamuku dengan baik." Hoseok memberitahu, pelayan bernama June itu mengangguk mengerti, lalu mengantar keduanya ke sebuah meja didekat jendela.

"Selamat siang, sudah siap memesan?" June bertanya, tangannya siap dengan pena dan catatan

Jungkook menatap tak yakin pada menu yang dilihatnya. Untuk makanan pembuka saja harganya sudah membuat Jungkook sakit kepala.

"Taehyung-ssi, kau yakin aku boleh memesan?" Jungkook berbisik

"Tenang saja. Hoseok hyung akan mengurusnya. Sekarang kau pesan saja apapun yang kau mau."

Jungkook menghela napas, lalu kembali pada menu-nya.

"Lobster Roll in Truffle Sauce." Jungkook menyebut, yang kemudian dicatat oleh June

"Wah, bahasa inggrismu bagus." Taehyung memuji,"Aku juga mau itu, jadikan dua."

June mengangguk mengerti,"Ada pesanan khusus untuk wine anda, tuan?"

"Hm, apa yang kalian rekomendasikan hari ini?"

"Rekomendasi wine kami hari ini adalah Cabaret Sauvignon dan Zinfandel untuk anggur merah, dan Sauvignon Blanc untuk anggur putih."

Taehyung menatap June dan Jungkook, meminta penjelasan. Tapi sepertinya tak ada yang menyadari tatapan bingung sang fotografer

"Hm..aku pilih Zinfandel. Sauvignon terlalu berat untuk makan siang." Jungkook berujar

"Baiklah, sebotol Zinfandel dan dua Lobster Roll." June mengulang pesanan keduanya,"ada lagi, tuan?"

Jungkook akhirnya menatap Taehyung,"Ada yang ingin kau tambah?" ia bertanya

"Ya." Jawab Taehyung,"Aku mau jus jeruk."

Jungkook sekuat tenaga menahan tawa. Jelas sekali Taehyung tak mengerti sedikitpun apa yang dia dan June bicarakan barusan. Ia menunduk, kemudian tertawa tanpa suara.

"Aku tahu kau tertawa, Jungkook-ssi." Taehyung merajuk

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, berusaha menahan tawa,"Astaga, maaf...haha...maafkan aku."

"Kupikir saat kau mengajakku kesini, kau tahu apa yang akan kau makan." sambungnya

"Kau terlihat sangat ingin kesini, dan kebetulan Hoseok hyung manajernya. Jadi meski aku tak tahu apa-apa, kau bisa makan dengan senang."

Jungkook terdiam. Wajahnya memanas.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya akan kita makan?"

"Oh," Jungkook buru-buru mengatur raut wajahnya,"Lobster, kau tahu. Dan minumannya, Zinfandel. Red Wine."

"Kita minum alkohol saat makan siang? Kau sadar kita masih memiliki pekerjaan, kan?"

"Bukan wine dengan tingkat alkohol tinggi. Aku tahu apa yang kupesan, tenang saja."

Mereka menunggu kira-kira 10 menit, lalu June kembali dengan sebotol Zinfandel dalam ember es. Ia menuang isi botol itu kedalam gelas Jungkook dan Taehyung.

Lobster keduanya datang tak lama setelahnya, Jungkook tampak senang karena akhirnya bisa merasakan lembutnya daging Lobster dan saus Truffle yang lezat.

"Wow, aku tak tahu ada masakan seenak ini." Taehyung memuji,"kau benar tahu apa yang kau makan, Jungkook-ssi."

Jungkook tersenyum tipis,"Kini tinggal memikirkan bagaimana aku bisa membayar semua makanan ini." ia mendesah pelan

"Oh, untuk urusan itu," Taehyung menelan lobsternya,"aku tahu bagaimana kau bisa membayarnya."

"Bagaimana? Gajiku bulan ini belum cair."

"Ingat bagian perjanjian kita dirumah sakit?" Tanya Taehyung, Jungkook mengangguk

"Kau harus mau menari dengan pakaian yang kuberikan untukmu."

Jungkook mendadak menyesali keputusannya untuk setuju.

* * *

Oke, Jungkook memang setuju untuk mengikuti permainan Taehyung saat makan siang beberapa hari lalu. Tapi setidaknya Taehyung memberitahunya jika dia akan menggunakan pakaian badut! Dan sekarang karena sudah terlanjur didandani, Jungkook harus ikut naik ke panggung. Meski wajahnya masih bersungut marah.

"Hey, tersenyumlah!" Ujar Taehyung,"tidak ada yang suka badut merajuk. Wajahmu terlihat seperti IT, kau tahu." Godanya

"Setidaknya jelaskan padaku kenapa aku harus mengenakan pakaian seperti ini." Seru Jungkook

"Kita semua mengenakan pakaian badut, Jungkook-ssi. Pakaianmu bahkan tak ada apa-apanya denganku."

Yah, melihat dandanan Taehyung yang lebih norak darinya, Jungkook harusnya bersyukur. Tapi tetap saja dia membutuhkan penjelasan.

"Hari ini hari anak, kau ingat?" Taehyung berujar, "dan kami semua sepakat untuk menggunakan pakaian badut hari ini."

Ah, hari anak. Jungkook lupa. Sudah lama dia tidak merayakan hari anak.

"Baiklah, jadi apa yang harus kulakukan disini?" Jungkook bertanya

"Menari." Jawab Taehyung,"kau bilang kau bisa menari dan menyanyi, kan?"

"Dengan pakaian seperti ini? Kau bercanda! Mana mungkin aku breakdance dengan pakaian badut seperti ini."

Taehyung menggeleng,"Aku serius. Katakan saja lagu apa yang kau perlukan, akan kami iringi."

Jungkook menghela napas,"Oke. Aku ikuti permainanmu, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, "Ayo! Kukenalkan pada anggota yang lain." ia menarik tangan Jungkook.

SREKK!

Tirai terbuka, Taehyung dan teman-temannya berdiri diatas panggung, lengkap dengan instrumen masing-masing. Para penonton tertawa begitu melihat tampilan badut mereka yang konyol. Penampilan dibuka dengan sebuah lagu klasik karya Edvard Greig, In The Hall of The Mountain King. Beberapa badut keluar dan mulai beraksi, diiringi permainan musik ceria Taehyung dan kelompok musiknya.

Jungkook menunggu gilirannya disamping panggung dengan wajah cemas. Yah, dia bisa menari. Tapi sejak dia lulus SMA dan meninggalkan Busan untuk kuliah di Seoul, Jungkook sudah tak lagi menari. Terlalu sibuk, alibi yang dibuatnya.

"Wah! Pagi yang indah semuanya, apa kalian suka?" Pembawa acara mengambil alih saat penampilan para badut itu selesai,"Tapi! Ada satu penampilan khusus dari badut spesial kita di hari anak ini. Kalian siap?"

Penonton bersorak ramai. Jungkook menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya dari mulut. Ia menenangkan diri, sebelum musik kembali bermain. Tanda baginya untuk tampil. Ia tersenyum, lalu berlari dan melakukan backflip ditengah panggung. Pasien yang menonton bersorak senang saat melihat aksi Jungkook. Respon yang baik untuk seorang yang sudah lama tidak menari.

Jungkook mulai melakukan gerakan bebas dengan iringan musik, apapun yang bisa diingatnya dari masa sekolah dulu. Semua, mulai dari backflip, hingga headspin.

PROK! PROK! PROK!

Jungkook kembali berdiri tegap saat penampilannya selesai. Ia tersenyum lebar, lalu membungkuk pada penonton.

Pertunjukkan berakhir setelah penampilan Jungkook. Kini waktunya untuk makan siang, Jungkook sudah melepas pakaian menggelikan itu dan menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lebih santai. Ia menghampiri Taehyung di meja rias.

"Hey, jadi apa setelah ini?" tanya Jungkook

"Kau masih ingin perform?" Taehyung berujar, tak percaya

"Yah, harus kuakui acara ini menyenangkan." Jungkook menjawab

Taehyung terkekeh,"Tak ada acara setelah ini. Kita bisa pulang."

"Benarkah?" Suara Jungkook terdengar kecewa

"Kau ingin makan siang di kantin rumah sakit? Mereka menyediakan makanan gratis untuk kita." Ajak Taehyung

"Makan gratis? Tidak perlu ditanya. Ayo!" Jungkook berujar semangat

Keduanya berjalan menuju kantin rumah sakit di lantai dasar. Lalu mengantri sambil memegang nampan kosong. Saat nampan terisi, keduanya membawa nampan yang telah terisi penuh itu ke sebuah meja di tengah kantin dan mulai makan.

"Taehyung oppa!" sebuah suara memanggil

Taehyung dan Jungkook menoleh, dan mendapati seorang anak berpakaian seragam rumah sakit menghampiri meja keduanya.

"Oh, halo Jiyeon-a." Taehyung tersenyum

"Penampilan oppa tadi sangat keren!" Jiyeon mengacungkan dua jempol

"Benarkah? Terima kasih."

"Tapi apa oppa tahu siapa yang menari diakhir acara? Wah, dia benar-benar keren!"

Jungkook nyaris tersedak, Taehyung tertawa.

"Dia." Taehyung menunjuk kearah Jungkook,"dia yang barusan menari."

Jiyeon menatap Jungkook. Matanya melebar, "Wah, daebak!" serunya,"ternyata oppa tampan ini jago menari!"

Jungkook tersenyum malu mendengar perkataan Jiyeon,"Annyeong!" ujarnya,"namaku Jeon Jungkook."

"Park Jiyeon, 16 tahun!" Jiyeon berujar sambil tersenyum, ia melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook bergantian, lalu terkesiap,"Oh, maafkan aku! Apa aku mengganggu kencan kalian? Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi. Nikmati kencan makan siang kalian!" Ujar Jiyeon sebelum berlari pergi

Jungkook membeku.

Kencan? Wah, dia benar-benar berkencan dengan Taehyung? Ini gila!

Jungkook terus memikirkan perkataan Jiyeon hingga naik kedalam bus. Taehyung yang menyadari Jungkook tak bersuara sejak makan siang, menyenggol bahunya.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" Taehyung bertanya

Jungkook terkesiap,"A-ah? Oh, aku tidak apa-apa." jawabnya, "Hanya memikirkan ucapan Jiyeon tadi."

Taehyung mendadak tertawa,"Kau sebegitu terganggunya dengan prasangka Jiyeon tentang kita?"

Kita...

Jungkook tak pernah mendengar kata 'kita' terucap dari mulut Taehyung selama ini.

"Kau tidak?" Jungkook balas bertanya,"bagaimana jika kekasihmu mendengar apa yang Jiyeon katakan. Tidakkah dia akan marah?"

Taehyung terkekeh,"Aku tidak memiliki kekasih, Jungkook-ssi."

Pipi Jungkook memerah,"Tapi kuyakin kau memiliki seseorang yang kau suka."

Taehyung bergumam,"Hm...kupikir ada."

Tatapan Jungkook teralih pada lantai bus. Entah kenapa dia mendadak sedih begitu mendengar Taehyung memiliki seseorang yang dia sukai. Jungkook tak lagi bicara hingga bus berhenti di halte Elle Korea. Dia turun lebih dulu, tak menghiraukan Taehyung dibelakangnya.

"Hey!" Panggil Taehyung, ia mensejajarkan diri dengan Jungkook,"kau tidak penasaran dengan orang yang kusuka?"

"Memangnya kenapa harus?" Jungkook berhenti, menatap langsung kearah Taehyung yang sedang tersenyum

"Karena kau mengenalnya lebih baik daripada aku?" Taehyung meretoris,"aku bisa meminta saran darimu."

"Oh, ya? Memangnya siapa?"

Senyum Taehyung semakin melebar, "Seorang asisten fotografer, dulu pernah bekerja dengan Kang Daniel."

Jungkook mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa saja yang pernah bekerja dengan Kang Daniel dan dekat dengannya. Tapi tak ada satu nama pun yang muncul di kepalanya.

"Siapa?" Jungkook makin penasaran.

"Kau."

"Eh?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Jeon Jungkook-ssi." Taehyung mengulang, lebih jelas kali ini.

Jungkook yakin wajahnya sudah semerah lobster yang dia makan minggu lalu bersama Taehyung.

"Jadi, bisa kau berhenti merajuk dan kita lanjutkan _kencan_ kita?" Taehyung bertanya, sedikit menekankan di bagian kencan

Jungkook menatap mata Taehyung, mengabaikan fakta jika Taehyung bisa melihat wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Menurutmu aku akan menerimamu begitu saja setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Kim Taehyung-ssi?"

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Jungkook tersenyum jahil,"Tak akan kuberitahu!" ujarnya cepat, sebelum melesat pergi.

"Hey! Tunggu dulu!" Taehyung berteriak. Ia mengejar Jungkook yang semakin menjauh

Yap. Berkat Jiyeon, hari ini kembali muncul pasangan gila yang berlari saling mengejar seperti film India.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

Hey!

Ternyata progress ff satu ini lebih cepat dari dugaan. Jarang-jarang ide bisa muncul secepat ini. But still, sorry kalo masih banyak typo dan kesalahan.  
Niatnya mau post nanti siang aja, but Min insist on posting it now. So, here you go!

Semoga gak mengecewakan, ya. Love y'all ^_^

.

.

Love, Qiesha


	3. SEQUEL

**DUALITY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VKOOK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEQUEL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry for typos, enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook sedang kesal akhir-akhir ini. Dan semua salah Taehyung! Ya, Jungkook bahkan mendeklarasikan perang pada seorang Kim Taehyung sejak beberapa hari lalu. Dia berhenti bicara pada Taehyung, hanya bicara jika memang diperlukan, dan menghindari Taehyung sebanyak mungkin selama berada di studio.

Hal itu tentu membuat Taehyung bingung. Ada apa dengan kelincinya yang satu ini? Tiba-tiba merajuk seperti perempuan. Sudah beberapa hari ini Taehyung tak melihat senyuman seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Kookie,"panggil Taehyung, ia menghampiri Jungkook yang sedang membereskan peralatan di sudut studio.

"Yuta-ssi! Ayo makan siang bersamaku!" Jungkook mengabaikan panggilan Taehyung, lalu menarik tangan Yuta keluar dari studio.

Taehyung menghela napas, ia menundukkan kepala

"Taehyung-a, kau sedang bertengkar dengan Jungkook?" Wendy yang menyadari interaksi aneh pasangan terpopuler di Elle Korea, mendekati Taehyung dan menepuk bahunya

Taehyung lagi-lagi menghela napas,"Kookie tiba-tiba menjauhiku. Menurutmu kenapa?" ia menatap sedih kearah Wendy

Wendy yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu bersumpah dia menyukai Kim Taehyung, jika saja tak ingat jika Taehyung sudah memiliki seorang Jungkook.

"K-kau melakukan kesalahan?" Gagapnya, mencoba menetralkan detak jantung, efek tatapan Taehyung yang mengingatkannya pada anjing kecilnya dirumah

Taehyung mencoba mengingat, dirinya tak merasa pernah memiliki salah pada Jungkook. Sebelum matanya melebar sempurna sedetik kemudian, dia menatap Wendy dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Aku ingat!" serunya,"beberapa hari ini aku jarang makan siang dengannya karena bekerja!"

Wendy mengerutkan dahi,"Kau...yakin itu masalahnya?" ia bertanya, tak yakin Jungkook akan marah hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu

Taehyung mengangguk pasti,"Kookie bahkan marah saat aku lupa mengabarinya jika aku sudah sampai rumah."

Wendy mengangguk mengerti,"Jadi, bukankah sekarang lebih baik kau mengejarnya sebelum dia semakin marah padamu?"

Taehyung tersenyum, lalu berlari keluar. Mengejar Jungkook yang sudah entah pergi kemana.

Tujuan pertama Taehyung saat keluar dari lift adalah menuju ke kantin perusahaan, karena Jungkook berkata akan makan siang tadi. Senyumnya terkembang saat dia mendapati Jungkook dan Yuta memang sedang makan disana. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri meja keduanya.

"Kookie-a!" Taehyung berseru,"aku minta maaf!" seruannya sontak mendapat atensi beberapa orang didekatnya

Jungkook menghentikan kunyahannya, lalu menatap Taehyung datar,"hm?" ia bergumam

"Aku minta maaf!" Taehyung mengulang,"maaf karena tidak bisa makan siang denganmu akhir-akhir ini."

Jungkook mengerutkan kening, ia menelan makanan dalam mulutnya sebelum bicara,"Menurutmu aku akan marah hanya karena itu?"

Kini giliran Taehyung yang mengerutkan kening,"Kalau bukan karena itu, lalu apa?" ia balas bertanya

Jungkook mendengus kesal, ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk,"Sudahlah! Aku benci denganmu, Kim Taehyung!" serunya lantang sebelum pergi meninggalkan meja

Taehyung dan Yuta saling berpandangan,"Hyung, kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa kesalahmu sampai Jungkook marah besar begitu?" kini Yuta yang bertanya

Taehyung mengacak rambutnya kesal, ia mengambil tempat ditempat Jungkook sebelumnya duduk, lalu meletakkan kepala diatas meja,"Aku bingung, sebenarnya dia kenapa."

"Kau makan dulu saja, hyung. Habiskan makanan Jungkook, masih tersisa banyak." Yuta memberi saran

Taehyung mengangguk, lalu dengan sedikit malas meraih sumpit dan menyuap makanan kedalam mulut. Sementara kepalanya masih berpikir kenapa Jungkook bisa semarah itu. Ini pertama kalinya dalam 6 bulan masa berpacaran mereka Jungkook marah besar seperti ini.

"Taehyung-a, Yuta-ssi. Boleh kami bergabung?" Jessica dan Krystal menghampiri, dengan nampan penuh makanan

Taehyung mengangguk, mengijinkan. Begitu juga Yuta. Jessica mengambil tempat disebelah Taehyung, sementara Krystal duduk disebelah Yuta.

"Kau dan Jungkook bertengkar?" Jessica membuka pembicaraan

Taehyung menghela napas, wajahnya terlihat lesu,"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia tiba-tiba marah begitu. Aku tidak pernah merasa melakukan kesalahan."

"Semua laki-laki apa memang setidak peka ini?" Krystal berujar,"aku saja bisa tahu kenapa Jungkook bisa marah."

"Benarkah? Kenapa?" Taehyung mendadak bersemangat

Krystal menghela napas,"Apa kau sadar kau terlalu baik pada rekan kerja wanitamu disini, Kim Taehyung? Pada Wendy, Rose, bahkan Young." ia memakan kentang gorengnya

Taehyung terdiam, kemudian tersenyum,"Tidak mungkin Jungkook marah karena hal itu." ia tertawapelan

Kini giliran Jessica yang menghela napas,"Tidak ada orang yang suka melihat pasangannya dekat dengan orang lain. Cemburu itu jelas."

"Tidak, Kookie tidak mungkin marah karena hal sesederhana itu." Taehyung mencoba menenangkan diri

Tidak mungkin...kan?

* * *

.

* * *

Jika dua hari lalu Jungkook marah besar pada Taehyung, kini giliran Taehyung yang panas.

Jelas panas, bagaimana tidak? Dia melihat Jungkook sedang tertawa bersama Kang Daniel sambil menikmati kopi di kafe seberang jalan. Tentu Taehyung kesal, sudah seminggu ini dia tak bisa melihat Jungkook tertawa, sementara Kang Daniel itu bisa melihatnya secara mudah. Taehyung menebak Daniel melontarkan lelucon murahan yang biasa dipakainya untuk menarik simpati orang lain. Trik licik.

Taehyung terus menatap interaksi keduanya, sampai lupa pada Wendy dan Rose yang jadi ikut melihat kearah pandang Taehyung karena fotografer Elle Korea itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

Keduanya saling melempar pandangan, lalu Wendy menjadi orang pertama yang mencoba bicara pada Taehyung.

"Mungkin mereka hanya saling bicara santai karena lama tidak bertemu." Wendy mencoba menenangkan, tapi wajah Taehyung justru makin mengeras. Wendy jadi merasa salah bicara.

"L-lebih baik kita kembali bekerja, a-ayo Taehyung-a." Rose menarik lengan Taehyung, menyeret fotografer itu menjauh secepat mungkin dari sana. Menghindari potensi Taehyung berubah menjadi brutal.

.

.

.

.

.

KLING!

"Hhahahaha! Benarkah?" Jungkook tertawa mendengar cerita lucu Daniel,"kau benar-benar ditendang kangguru?"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Daniel balas bertanya, keduanya berjalan bersama menuju studio foto Jungkook, masih bergurau seperti biasa.

Jungkook tak sengaja bertemu Daniel di lobby Elle Korea saat berusaha menghindari Taehyung yang terus mengejarnya. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk bercengkerama sambil minum kopi di kafe biasa Daniel membeli cemilan, tak jauh dari kantor. Daniel menceritakan pengalamannya berkeliling dunia sebagai bagian dari jurnalis National Geography, dan cerita-cerita lucu selama perjalanan itu. Termasuk insiden ditendang kangguru saat dirinya berada di Australia yang sukses membuat Jungkook tertawa. Tak hanya Daniel, Jungkook juga bercerita tentang kehidupannya, kebanyakan menceritakan tentang masalahnya dengan Taehyung yang tak kunjung selesai.

"Janji kau akan berbaikan dengan Taehyung setelah ini?" Daniel mengalihkan topik, mereka sudah berdiri didepan pintu studio saat ini, ia mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya

Jungkook tersenyum, lalu menautkan jarinya ke kelingking Daniel,"Janji!" ia berseru,"terima kasih karena mau menemaniku bicara hari ini, hyung."

"Hey, kau temanku. Santai saja." Daniel menjawab, kemudian tersenyum

CKLEK!

"Ekhem!"

Daniel dan Jungkook menoleh bersamaan, menatap Taehyung yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan menatap keduanya datar.

"Jungkook-ssi, sudah selesai berbicara dengannya? Kita masih punya banyak pekerjaan." Taehyung mengingatkan

Jungkook mendengus,"Aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu lepaskan tanganmu, lalu masuk dan bekerja." Taehyung melirik kearah dua jari Jungkook dan Daniel yang masih bertautan

Jungkook -sedikit tak rela- melepas tautannya, lalu menatap Daniel dengan sedikit mem-pout-kan bibir,"Sampai ketemu nanti, hyung."

Daniel tersenyum, lalu mengusak puncak kepala Jungkook.

Taehyung bersumpah ingin sekali menghajar Daniel detik itu juga

BUGH!

Dan...dia benar-benar melakukannya.

"KIM TAEHYUNG!"Jungkook berseru kaget,"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ia berlutut menghampiri Daniel yang terjatuh karena pukulan Taehyung

"Hanya kesal karena milik pribadiku dipegang orang tanpa permisi." Jawabnya datar, sebelum masuk kedalam studio.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Jungkook bertanya cemas

Daniel tersenyum tipis, sedikit meringis karena tempat bekas Taehyung memukulnya berdarah,"Lebih baik kau tenangkan Taehyung. Aku yakin dia butuh dirimu sekarang"

Meski sedikit segan, Jungkook menuruti perkataan Daniel. Dia juga ingin meminta penjelasan kenapa Taehyung bisa senekat itu memukul seniornya sendiri.

"Ya, Kim Taehyung!" seruan Jungkook membuat atensi seluruh model dan teman kerjanya didalam studio terfokus pada Jungkook dan Taehyung yang kini berdiri berhadapan

"Minta maaf pada Kang Daniel." Jungkook melanjut

Taehyung berdecih,"Kenapa harus?"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung tak percaya,"Kau baru saja memukulnya! Demi Tuhan, Kim Taehyung, kau ini kenapa?"

"Aku kenapa? Kau yang kenapa?" Taehyung meninggikan suara

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ada masalah denganku, Kim Taehyung?" Jungkook ikut meninggikan suara.

Suasana studio mendadak panas.

"Tidak. Tak ada masalah sama sekali." Taehyung berujar sarkas,"hanya kesal melihat _milikku_ yang seminggu ini tidak pernah tersenyum didepanku mendadak tersenyum didepan orang terakhir yang kusuka dibumi."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung, kali ini tepat di mata,"Kau kekanakan."

"Aku kekanakan?" Taehyung balas menatap Jungkook,"lalu bagaimana denganmu yang marah berhari-hari padaku hanya karena aku dekat dengan teman kerjaku?"

Jungkook tertawa, ia memutus kontak mata keduanya,"Ah, akhirnya kau paham masalahnya." ia bergumam sendiri, lalu kembali menatap Taehyung tepat dimata,"tapi itu beda!" ia menyeru

"Apanya yang berbeda?!" Taehyung tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak berteriak,"kau yang kekanakan!"

"Ada apa ini?"

Pertengkaran keduanya terhenti saat sebuah suara menginterupsi. Mereka berbalik, lalu mendadak kaku saat melihat Eleanor Young berdiri diambag pintu dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Bukan kabar baik untuk keduanya.

"Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung. Ikut aku ke kantor." Eleanor memberi perintah.

Ini akhir yang buruk untuk keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Keduanya mengikuti Eleanor pergi ke lantai 15, tempat jajaran direksi utama Elle Korea bekerja. Satu satunya lantai yang paling dihindari karyawan Elle Korea, karena dipanggil ke lantai 15 berarti kau bermasalah, dan berpotensi untuk dipecat.

Eleanor menatap datar keduanya dari balik meja kerjanya, sementara Jungkook dan Taehyung kompak menundukkan kepala, tak berani menatap sang atasan yang sangat mengerikan jika sudah marah.

"Kupikir kalian bisa profesional." Kalimat pertama Eleanor yang menusuk akhirnya terlontar

"Bagaimana bisa masalah pribadi seperti ini mengganggu pekerjaan kalian? Dimana akal sehat kalian?"

Kalimat kedua pimpinan Elle Korea itu makin membuat nyali Jungkook dan Taehyung ciut.

Eleanor menghela napas,"Selesaikan masalah kalian hari ini juga, atau kemasi barang kalian dari studio."

Kalimat ketiga menjadi sinyal bagi keduanya untuk pergi, mereka membungkuk hormat, lalu tak menyisakan sedetik lebih lama berada dalam ruangan yang mencekik leher itu.

"Kim Taehyung, ayo ke atap. Kita perlu bicara." Jungkook menjadi orang pertama yang bicara setelah keduanya keluar dari ruang Eleanor.

Taehyung tak menjawab, hanya mengikuti langkah Jungkook menuju atap gedung. Keduanya berdiri berhadapan, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan hingga bermenit menit berikutnya.

"Jadi kau ingin menjelaskan kenapa kau marah padaku beberapa hari belakangan ini?" Taehyung bicara pertama kali

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangan dari Taehyung, tampak tak ingin menjawab, tapi mau tak mau harus dijawabnya.

Jungkook menghela napas,"Ya, kau benar." Jungkook berujar pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Taehyung."Aku tidak suka melihatmu makan siang berdua dengan Wendy di studio. Padahal kau bisa mengajakku."

"Tapi itu semua salahmu! Aku berhak marah." Jungkook membenarkan tindakannya

Taehyung menghela napas, ia berjalan mendekat kearah Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook refeks mundur, hingga tubuhnya tersudut di dinding pembatas atap. Taehyung mengurungnya dalam tubuhnya, membuat jarak keduanya kurang dari 30 senti sekarang.

"Jeon Jungkook." Suara berat Taehyung di telinganya membuat punggung Jungkook merinding, Taehyung mengunci pandangannya pada mata Jungkook.

"Aku minta maaf." sambungnya

Siapapun tolong Jungkook! Kakinya mendadak berubah menjadi jeli!

"Maaf karena tidak peka saat kau cemburu." Ujar Taehyung

Jungkook tidak kuat, kakinya kehilangan kekuatan. Dia terduduk sambil menyender pada dinding pembatas. Taehyung ikut mensejajarkan tubuh dengan Jungkook.

"Aku tidak cemburu!" Protes Jungkook, membuat Taehyung tertawa pelan. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mencubit kedua pipi Jungkook saking gemasnya.

"Iya, iya. Kau tidak cemburu."

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. Oh tidak! Alarm di kepala Taehyung berbunyi nyaring!

CUP!

Mata Jungkook melebar saat Taehyung mengecup bibirnya. Itu ciuman pertamanya!

Taehyung tersenyum lebar, seolah tak merasa bersalah baru merebut ciuman pertama Jungkook.

"Kau manis sekali, sih." Ujarnya, masih dengan senyuman tercetak jelas diwajah.

Jungkook ingin mengubur diri detik ini.

"Kim Taehyung!" Seru Jungkook kesal, ia mendorong tubuh Taehyung agar menjauh, lalu berlari menghindari Taehyung.

"Hey! Aku dimaafkan tidak?" Taehyung berseru, sambil mengejar Jungkook yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu atap

.

.

.

"Sist...itu tadi anak SMA yang bertengkar?" Krystal bertanya pada Jessica

"Kurasa begitu." Jessica menjawab

Satu hal yang tidak Taehyung dan Jungkook sadari, adalah keberadaan Jung bersaudara di atap. Keduanya terlalu sibuk dengan pertengkaran mereka hingga tak menyadari keberadaan keduanya.

"Ini bisa jadi beruta urusan lokal yang menyenangkan!" Krystal berseru senang

"Uh, sist..." Jessica menginterupsi, ia menunjukkan layar ponselnya, menampilkan grup chat wanita penyuka gosip di Elle Korea yang sedang heboh membicarakan pertengkaran antara Jungkook dan Taehyung di studio beberapa jam lalu,"kurasa kali ini kita yang ketinggalan berita."

Krystal menghela napas, pasrah,"Well, setidaknya kita masih bisa memberitahu tentang kelanjutannya di atap." ia mencoba berpikiran positif.

"Kau benar juga." Jessica menanggapi, lalu mulai mengetikkan berita tambahan di forum yang sama.

.

.

.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Hey everyone!  
**

 **It's your girl Qiesha here!**

 **Many of you had been asking for a sequel, so here you go!**

 **I tried to post a fluff, idk if you can enjoy it or not. Chapter ini bener bener ngebut nulisnya, cuma 4 jam, more or less.**

 **Utangnya lunas yaaaaa, jangan ditagih lagi. Sesungguhnya Qiesha masih punya banyak deadline nulis, nanti Min marah-marah kalo keseringan ke distract sama project baru.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the sequel!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love, Qiesha**


End file.
